


What Makes You Beautiful

by 1989roses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, coarse language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989roses/pseuds/1989roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night 19-year-old Bella Frost attended a One Direction concert with her little sister was a night she had not expected. At least, she didn’t realise how that one night would be the start of a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic here on AO3 and the first 1D one. I am not the biggest fan of the band but I do enjoy their music quite a bit. I heard a few of their songs first without seeing their faces but as soon as I saw pictures of them, I was like, “These boys are very cute and now, very attractive men.” :P This story is set at the beginning of 2015 so the start of the OTRA tour.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry or the other members of One Direction. The only things I own are the plotline and my original characters.
> 
> I’ve got quite a packed schedule at the moment so updates for this fic will be sporadic. I hope you enjoy this and any feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated, thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter! Hope you like it :)

_Moving too fast_

_Moon is lighting up her skin_

_She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

**‘Night Changes’ – One Direction**

 

“Bells!”

Her little sister’s voice was loud, as per usual. Bella groaned and ran a hand through her brown hair. She loved her sister but there were times when her voice was _so_ annoying. She left her room to go to her sister’s one, which was just across the hall. Placing her hand on the white door, Bella peered around.

“What is it, Ash?”

The young girl stood at the foot of her bed. Clothes were thrown over the light purple bed sheets. Bella’s sister, whose name was Ashley, wasn’t the biggest girly girl but she loved flowers and feminine colours. There was resemblance between Bella and Ashley in the facial structure with slightly tanned skin and pink lips. Ashley’s hair was a little darker and was much longer, hanging three-quarters of the way down her back. While Ashley had deep brown eyes, Bella’s were a dark hazel but in the light, shone a beautiful green.

“I need help with my clothes tonight.” Ashley begged, turning to face her sister, her hands clasped together in front of her mouth. Another thing that made Ashley a girly girl was her complete obsession with the English boyband One Direction. Posters of all five boys covered one entire wall of her bedroom. Bella wasn’t the biggest fan but after many hours of sitting with her sister, listening to her iTunes, she ended up liking some of their songs. When One Direction announced they were touring again in 2015, Ashley immediately begged her parents to let her go. She had never seen them live before and it was her dream to go. And on Christmas morning of 2014, that dream had come true. One of Ashley’s presents were two tickets to One Direction’s first Sydney show on the 7th of February. Bella remembered her little sister’s reaction when she ripped open the envelope. Her screams echoed off the walls as the whole family laughed. Their father had captured it on video, just to keep the moment as a memory.

The family had asked Ashley who she wanted to go with and to Bella’s surprise, Ashley said her. Bella asked her why not take one of her friends instead, to which Ashley responded with, “But I want you to come with me.” That had melted Bella’s heart and the way her sister looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t say no.

The 7th of February had arrived and it wasn’t only the night of the concert. It was also Ashley’s 12th birthday. She couldn’t believe that One Direction would be performing on her birthday. That she would be able to spend her birthday with her favourite musicians in the world. It was now 2 in the afternoon and Ashley was so excited but nervous at the same time. Bella didn’t know why her sister was seeking fashion advice from her. She didn’t have that much style.

“I think Mum is more qualified in that respect.” She told Ashley.

“Yeah, but _you_ are the one that’s coming with me tonight. Please pick out my outfit! I want to look good!”

Bella sighed with defeat. She knew this would be one of the best, if not the best, nights of Ashley’s life. _And probably the best birthday she’s ever had._ She thought. Bella nodded and walked into the room, coming to a halt next to her sister. Bella wasn’t tall but she wasn’t short either. She was 165cm, which she was happy with. Ashley was about 155cm but she was still growing while Bella had stopped sometime last year. Bella surveyed the clothes on her sister’s bed. _I swear she has emptied almost her entire closet._ She sighed in her head.

“OK…” She said before picking up each item of clothing to look at it.

Half-an-hour later, Ashley was all ready. Bella had chosen a new pair of skinny jeans her sister had received that morning as a birthday present. She wore a black T-shirt with the words _One Direction_ printed on the front in its signature font with a three-quarter-length blue plaid shirt over the top. Black converse were on her feet. Ashley had wanted to wear some shoes to heighten her a bit but Bella told her that her feet would be dying by the end of the concert; Ashley agreed after a full minute of arguing. Bella, being a great big sister, did Ashley’s make-up, going simply with foundation and blush with some mascara to enhance her eyelashes. A simple lip gloss coated her lips and to finish off her look, her dark hair was curled softly, the side-part to the right like it always was.

“What do you think?” Bella asked, placing her hands on her sister’s shoulders, staring at their reflections in the bathroom mirror. Ashley smiled when she saw herself, clapping her hands together, before turning around and pulling Bella in a tight hug.

“I love it! Thank you, Bells! You’re the best sister ever!”

Bella chuckled and rubbed Ashley’s back. She loved being the older sister. While she and Ashley had their sisterly quarrels now and then, she was also very protective of her. She was happy Ashley had asked her to go with her to the concert. Bella just wanted her little sister to have a good time.

“No worries, little sis. Why don’t you go show Mum?” She suggested.

“OK!” Ashley agreed. She ran out of the bathroom, her unbuttoned plaid shirt flying out by her sides as she disappeared out of the room.

Bella didn’t admit it but she actually was very excited about the concert. She was intrigued how the boys sounded live. _Do they sound exactly like the record? Do they interact with the fans? Do they belt those big notes amazingly well?_ She was sure that her sister would have the time of her life. Little did Bella know that she would also have the time of her life too.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror and rolled her shoulders back. _Ashley’s ready. Now it’s my turn._ She smiled to herself.

 

At 3 o’clock, Bella walked down the hallway of the apartment. She wasn’t the biggest clothes person or make-up girl but she did like to look good when it was deemed necessary. She turned the corner to the living room to find her mother sitting on the couch and her sister standing by the coffee table, drinking a glass of soft drink. _Great. Just what she needs. Damn sugar._ Bella groaned. Ashley was the first one to notice Bella and it was a miracle that her glass didn’t smash into pieces on the floor because of the look of shock on her face. Her mouth fell open and her brown eyes widened. Their mother followed Ashley’s gaze and a smile broke out on her face.

“Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful!” She cried, standing up. Bella hadn’t done herself up in this way for quite a while so she simply smiled back at her mother and sister.

“Thanks.”

Her slim legs were hugged by black leather pants and black ankle boots heightened her two inches. It was summer in Australia so she had opted to keep her arms bare, choosing a black singlet which didn’t reveal too much cleavage. Her breasts weren’t that big anyway so Bella had no problem with tops. Over the top of her singlet, she had a sleeveless dark blue vest, which was a present from one of friends from graduating high school. Its hem ended just at the top of her thighs, giving her outfit a bit of colour. Her brown hair was naturally wavy and she decided to keep it that way tonight, just gently fluffing it up with some hair products to give it some volume. Her make-up was perfect, just like her sister’s, but she had a smokey-eye and had added some eyeliner. The darkness of her eye make-up made her eyes appear greener, which only matched the brightness of her smile. The only jewellery she wore was a simple silver watch on her left wrist and two silver rings, one on each middle finger.

Their mother, whose name was Jo, approached her eldest daughter and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re all grown-up now.” She said. Bella smiled at her mother before her eyes fell upon Ashley who hadn’t moved from her spot. She had put her glass of soft drink down and her mouth was closed. But she looked disheartened, upset even.

“Ash, what’s wrong?” Bella asked.

“I wish I looked like you. You look so pretty. Why can’t I be pretty?’ Ashley whined.

“Oh, darling, you are pretty. You’re beautiful.” Their mother said, looking at Ashley. Bella nodded in agreement as she walked up to her sister, taking a seat on the couch, looking at Ashley sweetly.

“Of course you’re pretty, Ash. Please don’t be upset. It’s your birthday and you’re going to see One Direction in about four hours. Be excited!” She grinned, raising her hands in a gesture of elation. She wasn’t trying to make herself more important than her sister. It was Ashley’s day today. Her last statement made Ashley crack a smile and her happy self returned, her eyes glistening with joy.

 

0*0

 

Bella and Ashley were now in Allianz Stadium, sitting in their seats which were in the front row, on the side of the catwalk. It was just on 6 o’clock and the stadium was packed with people, the majority of them girls from about age 8 to twenties. Bella crossed one leg over the other as she quickly went through the conversation she had just had with her mother.

**From Mum: How’s it going?**

**To Mum: Great, Samantha Jade’s just about to perform.**

**From Mum: Ashley OK?**

**To Mum: Yes, very much so. She’s can’t stop moving in her chair. I swear she’s got ants in her pants!**

**From Mum: Oh, leave her alone :) Have fun, darling. Remember to call me after the show.**

**To Mum: I’ll remember. See you tonight :)**

Bella flipped her iPhone in her hands as her eyes roamed along the catwalk, all the way up to the stage. The sky was darkening as night approaching and the lights around the stadium turned on. The whole place was abuzz with chatting and excitement. It wasn’t the first time Bella had attended a concert in this very stadium. Back at the end of 2013, she had seen Taylor Swift on her _Red_ tour with a couple of friends. It had been an amazing night and one that Bella knew she would never forget. Her eyes returned to the catwalk in front of her. _God, we’re so close! Ashley’s going to lose it!_ And right then, her little sister’s voice made her break out of her thoughts.

“Do you think they’ll sing “Happy Birthday” to me?”

Bella looked at Ashley and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Hold that poster up during the show and your chances of that happening might increase.” She said, gesturing to the poster Ashley had in her lap with her index finger. The 12-year-old girl’s cheeks went red as she looked down at the poster. Ashley had done it all by herself. On a large piece of purple paper, she had written the words, “IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” in black block letters with an assortment of colourful drawings of balloons around the phrase. Bella secretly wished the band would sing “Happy Birthday” to Ashley because she knew it would make her sister’s world if they did.

“Is it your birthday?”

Both Bella and Ashley looked over their shoulders to see about four girls who looked around fifteen or sixteen seated behind them. Hesitantly, Ashley nodded.

“Oh, Happy Birthday!” The same girl who asked the question smiled.

“Thank you.” Ashley said.

“Celebrating your birthday at a One Direction concert, wow! How lucky!” The second girl grinned before looking at Bella, asking Ashley if she was her sister. Bella answered the girl’s question instead of Ashley and smiled at the younger girls. They ended up talking to the four girls about the band, what their favourite songs were and who was their favourite member. Bella had never seen her sister so talkative to a bunch of strangers but they shared a common obsession so Bella let her sister giggle and chat away until Samantha Jade began to perform on stage.

 

0*0

 

The opening song to the concert was _Clouds_ , which happened to be one of Bella’s favourites. The deafening screams of the crowd sometimes made it hard for her to hear the boy’s vocals but they were amazing, their beautiful voices echoing out of their microphones. Ashley waved her poster up in the air as she sang along with the English band. She knew every lyric and Bella was pleased to see that the smile never left her little sister’s face. All five members were wonderful as they sang. They were energetic, fun and enthusiastic, yelling at the crowd and inviting them to sing along. The atmosphere was great. There was a moment when Harry skipped down the catwalk, his curly hair flying out behind him, his fingers gripping the microphone as he belted out a lyric from _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_ and that got Bella good. She had never said to anyone, not even her sister, that Harry was her favourite. She didn’t exactly know why. He had a great voice but that wasn’t the only thing she found attractive about him. He had some sort of charisma that made her eyes latch onto him. And every time he smiled, her legs became wobbly at the sight of his dimples.

It was after the band performed _Little Things_ that made the night even better. Not just for Ashley, but for Bella as well.

“Now, I’ve seen a lot of signs out here tonight.” Liam said, strutting down the catwalk as the screams resumed when he spoke. People flaunted their posters up in the air, desperate to be seen or noticed. Ashley was one of those people. And to her complete shock, and Bella’s as well, Liam pointed at her poster.

“It’s your birthday?” He asked. Ashley grinned widely and nodded, jumping up and down, completely mesmerised as the Englishman looked at her. The cameras went on Ashley so she was on the screens on the stage.

“How old are you, love?” Liam inquired. Ashley shouted out “12” as loud as she could and Liam gave her the thumbs up to let her know that he knew.

“She’s 12, everyone!” He shouted. The crowd cheered and screamed. Ashley looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Her eyes were shining and her smile had never been so huge. Bella placed her arm around her sister’s shoulders, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Then, another English-accented voice reverberated around the stadium.

“Liam, you didn’t ask what her name was, you dolt.”

The screams grew louder as Harry Styles walked down from the stage to join Liam. Up close, under the glare of the lights, his hair looked even curlier. He was ridiculously cute and frankly, Bella thought it wasn’t fair. Harry looked at Ashley who had her hand over her mouth in shock. _She can’t believe THE Harry Styles is looking at her. I can’t believe it either._ Bella thought. The singer placed his free hand on his knee as he leaned over a little.

“What’s your name?” He asked Ashley. She had to tell him twice because he couldn’t hear her over the yells of the crowd.

“Ashley.” He repeated. Ashley nodded and looked at her sister. Bella smiled down at her, her arm still around her shoulders. Her sister was in shock but at the same time, was so happy. It was in that moment that Bella saw Harry looking at her. His black shirt had sweat patches over his arms and chest and his smile was stunning. Bella was pretty sure that millions of girls would die on the spot just from the way he was looking at her.

“Is this your sister?” Harry asked. Ashley nodded again, her poster still in her hand. Both Liam and Harry stared right at Bella and she discovered they were even more attractive in the flesh. They had changed in appearance since their _X Factor_ days as they had matured. Liam rocked the short hair and the stubble on his face while Harry looked fresh being clean-shaven with his curly hair falling around his face.

“And what’s your name?” Liam asked Bella. She answered him, twice just like Ashley had done to Harry, and nodded when he got it right.

“Bella.” Harry said. She wasn’t going to lie. Hearing her name on Harry’s tongue made her heart turn into mush. God knows how many times she had said his name but him saying her name was totally different. The way he said the two syllables in his English accent made her heart quicken a bit more than she had expected but she kept calm. Harry stared at her for another few seconds in silence and Bella couldn’t look away either. The moment was over before she knew it and Harry had turned his attention to Ashley, who was still smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

“Right, Ashley’s 12 today, so let’s sing 'Happy Birthday' to her. Can you guys all join in?” Harry asked, turning to the crowd. Screams rang in Bella’s ears as Liam and Harry all hyped up the stadium. Niall, Louis and Zayn all came down the catwalk, holding their microphones. Everyone was ready. Harry signalled for the band to strike up the correct tune and before Bella or Ashley could comprehend what was happening, the members of One Direction and the entire Allianz Stadium were singing 'Happy Birthday' to Ashley.

“Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday, dear Ashley,

Happy Birthday to you!”

The boys held the last “you” out longer, all of them looking at Ashley who was crying, one of her hand clamped over her mouth. Bella watched the boys with a smile on her face, quickly pressing a kiss to the top of her sister’s head. _This is sure to be the best birthday ever for her!_ All Bella wished for her sister’s birthday each year was for it to be amazing and memorable. _This must be on the top of her list now!_ Bella laughed in her head.

At the end of the song, the crowd screamed once again. All five members blew Ashley kisses and touched their hearts, extending their hands out to her in an expression of gratitude. Ashley continued to sob silently as she waved at the boys, blowing kisses back to them. After that, Bella’s eyes caught something. Something that Harry did. He blew her a kiss too. _Wait, what?! Why would he… I’m not the birthday girl…_ She froze, her arm like that of a statue’s around her sister, holding her close. Her lips parted as if to gasp or squeak but no sound came out. Then, it became obvious that that was Harry’s goal because he winked at Bella before skipping up to the stage, ready to perform the next song.

 _Cheeky…and what a flirt!_ She said to herself. After coming out of her mind, she hugged her sister who had stopped crying but still in shock of what had just happened. They remained in their warm embrace until _Night Changes_ began and the two sisters opened their mouths to sing along, just like everyone else.

 

0*0

 

It was around 9 o’clock when their mother came to pick them up from the stadium. The roads outside were packed with people and cars, siblings, parents and other family members picking up their daughters, sisters and cousins. Bella spotted their mother’s silver Hyundai as soon as it appeared in her line of sight. There was a beep and Bella waved to let her mother know she had seen her. Ashley’s face was still red from shock and her voice was a little hoarse from screaming like a lunatic. The silver car stopped right in front of them and Bella let her little sister get in the front seat while she herself got in the back.

“So how was the concert, girls?” Jo asked as she pressed down the accelerator to get the car moving.

“Mum, it was so amazing! The best birthday ever! It was the best night of my life!” Ashley squealed, her birthday poster lying on her lap. Bella rested her elbow on the car door, her fingers pressed against her mouth as she stared at the thousands of people exiting Allianz Stadium.

“Tell Mum what the band did, Ash.” She said.

“Oh, what happened?” Their mother asked, driving effortlessly down the road. She was clearly intrigued about what her daughters were referring to.

“Oh, yeah…They sang 'Happy Birthday' to me, Mum! They all said my name and blew me kisses! I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight!”

“It’ll be a good thing to brag to your friends at school, little sis.” Bella chuckled and she saw her mother smile in the driver’s seat. Ashley liked the idea of telling all of her school friends about the concert and what had happened during it.

As her 12-year-old sister began her detailed recount of the concert to their mother, Bella zoned out as she stared out of the window, the streetlights flashing past, sending colours of orange and yellow over her face. She was quiet as she replayed the concert in her mind. The fireworks, the bright screens, the brilliant band and of course, One Direction themselves. It had been a different atmosphere to the one that was at the Taylor Swift concert. There were screaming girls at the _Red_ concert but there weren’t condoms and bras flung on stage. Bella had admiration for them by choosing to ignore those sorts of things and keeping focused on each and every song. She still remembered those few moments when Harry stared at her, not looking anywhere else for that short amount of time. She remembered him reaching his hand out to her after blowing her a kiss as a “thank you”. She remembered the way his curls bounced around his face as he moved across the stage, dancing to the music and giving it 110% percent. But the one thing that was embedded in her mind was the way Harry smiled at her, showing off his beautiful dimples.

“Bella, sweetie?”

She blinked back into the present and looked at her mother through the rear-view mirror.

“Yeah?”

“Did you enjoy the concert? Ashley just said you did.”

Bella swallowed and nodded. She had enjoyed the concert more than she thought she would. The boys' voice still rang in her mind, belting out high notes and holding them at the right times.

“I did. It was fun. I was glad to go with Ashley. “

“That’s wonderful, Bells. I’m pleased you enjoyed it.” Jo said as they continued to drive home. Bella returned her eyes outside as her sister still talked hurriedly with adrenaline. When Ashley had said she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep, what she didn’t know was that Bella was certain she wouldn’t be able to either. And if she did, her dreams would be plagued by a young man with curly hair and dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you’ve just read, Bella is Australian. I made her Australian because I live in Sydney and I didn’t want to make mistakes with other countries in terms of venues and restaurants etc. I didn’t go to the Sydney concert but if any of you did, please let me know so I fix any mistakes about the set list of songs or the opening act(s). See you next update :) 1989roses xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to update. I’ve got the next few chapters written so I’ll probably post those fairly quickly. As an apology, this chapter’s a little longer than the first one.

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

**‘One Thing’ – One Direction**

 

Bella was pleased the next day was a Sunday. She could rest. She was so tired from the excitement from the concert the night before that she didn’t get out of bed until 10:22 the next morning. It would have been even later but her sister barged into her room, gasping about something that Bella couldn’t quite understand because she was still groggy.

“Bells! Bells! Wake up!”

_Ugh, so annoying!_

“Leave me alone, Ash. Let me sleep.” Bella groaned, burying her face in her pillows, folding her arms underneath it. She was nice and warm in her bed, her legs tangled together beneath the sheets. But Ashley persisted just like any little sister and grabbed one of Bella’s arms, attempting to drag her out of bed.

“No, you have to wake up!”

“Mmmm, why?” Bella murmured.

“You have to see what Harry Styles tweeted last night! He mentioned us!”

Her sister’s statement made her eyes snap open. She lifted her body up onto her forearms, her messy bed hair falling in tangles over her shoulders. She rubbed one of her eyes and her vision finally became vivid. Ashley stood next to her bed, wide awake, wearing a floral dress and her feet were bare. Bella was about to ask Ashley why she was still full of adrenaline but then, another question entered her mind.

“You don’t have Twitter. How do you know about his tweet?”

“Mum’s got Twitter, remember? I was on her phone when I saw it. Bells, Harry Styles remembered us!” Ashley grinned like a five-year-old, not one that had just turned twelve. Bella wasn’t big on social media. She only had a Facebook account which she didn’t use much and she would like to keep it that way. No Instagram. No Twitter. No Tumblr. Bella liked her privacy. She didn’t brag about things that happened in her life. She hadn’t gone on Facebook the night before and posted 'Went to 1D concert tonight. Harry blew me a kiss and I died'. What would be the point in doing that? No-one had to know. It was her business. A memory she only wanted to share with family and friends, not random people on the Internet.

Bella sat up and the sheets fell to her waist. The night was warm so she only had a singlet and boy shorts on. She moved the sheets off her and set her feet down on the carpet that embellished her bedroom floor.

“Right, show me this tweet, then.” She said, running her hand through her hair, attempting to untangle some of her locks. Ashley beamed widely and walked quickly out of the bedroom, Bella following her.

The sun was out, steaming in through the large glass sliding door that led out onto the balcony. Their apartment was located in Newtown, not far from Sydney’s CBD. They were on the third floor and had a nice view, the Centre Point Tower standing tall in the distance. Their mother was awake and having a coffee, watching a morning show on the HD TV. The living room was spacious with a soft brown couch and two separate armchairs, gentle cushions positioned here and there. The whole apartment was connected with an open kitchen and the dining table just by the kitchen counter so talks could be had if someone was cooking.

“Morning, Mum.” Bella croaked.

“Good morning, Bella. Tired from last night?” Jo smiled.

“Yeah, didn’t realise I was so deadbeat.” Bella responded, opening her mouth to have a little yawn.

“Mum, can I borrow your phone again? I want to show Bells Harry’s tweet.” Ashley said. Their mother nodded and unlocked her phone, handing it to her youngest daughter. Bella waited about a half a minute before Ashley shoved the phone screen in her face.

“Look! Read that!”

Bella dropped into a seat by the kitchen counter, taking the phone from her sister. She blinked to adjust her eyes after sleeping for about ten hours. The words on the screen suddenly became clear and Bella fought the urge to gasp.

Harry’s profile picture was him holding a camera, covering his face. He looked like he was about to take a photo. _Didn’t know he liked photography._ She thought. His tweet, which he had posted at 10pm, read **‘Kicked off our On The Road Again tonight in Sydney. It was great to see everyone out there supporting us. And once again, a very Happy Birthday to Ashley. Hope she and her sister had a great night. Looking forward to performing again tomorrow night!’**

 _So he really **did**_ _mention us…_ It shocked Bella that she had even remembered hem. There were thousands of people in the stadium last night and they were the two people he tweeted about. Bella also noticed the tweet had 130,000 retweets and 220,000 favourites. _Holy shit!_ She suddenly felt wide awake. She was so surprised that she didn’t even remember what she had dreamt about. It had been a good dream, that was the only she remembered. _I feel so lazy…Those boys performed up there on stage and I’m tired. And they’re performing again tonight...How do they even have the energy?_ That was one of the many things Bella had enjoyed about the concert. The band hardly stopped. They had short breaks and talked to the crowd to catch their breath but they hardly even slowed down. They had so much enthusiasm for what they were doing and they looked like they had enjoyed themselves, performing for their many fans in Sydney. A slight smile came across her face. _Harry remembered us…_

“How awesome is that, Bells?! Harry Styles wished me a ‘Happy Birthday’ _again_! He mentioned you too, he must like you.” Ashley smirked evilly. Bella hated it when she did that. It infuriated her. She chose to ignore the latter statement and turned to smile at her sister.

“It is awesome. It was very sweet of him to mention you in his tweet.”

“Us. He mentioned _us_.” Ashley emphasised the word “us”, drawing it out for longer than necessary. Bella rolled her eyes and slid off the seat, giving her mother her phone back.

“Are you still going to meet up with your father today?” Her mother asked her. _Oh, I almost forgot about that!_ Bella gasped in her head. Jo wasn’t stupid and saw the look of apology on her daughter’s face. She got off Twitter and placed her phone on the coffee table, raising her cup to her lips to take a sip.

“Yeah, yeah, I am.” Bella said. Her father didn’t live with them because he and their mother were divorced. They had been for three years already and Bella still remembered the day her parents had broken the news to her and her sister. She had been16 at the time and Ashley had only been nine. Too young for something as huge as this to happen. But it did happen. Their parents still remained on good terms which made the two sisters feel better. They met up with their father once every fortnight, sometimes individually and sometimes together. Both Ashley and Bella loved their father. They held nothing against him or their mother because they knew the divorce was the best thing for the family. Today, Bella was due to going Valentine’s Day shopping with her father for his girlfriend of a year. She knew he was crap at shopping so she had just suggested they go together. Her mother was still unattached and didn’t plan on getting a partner any time soon so it just all three females in the apartment. A girl’s world.

“When are you going to meet up with him?” Her mother asked.

“Uh, we decided on noon. We’ll get some lunch first.” Bella answered. At the sudden mention of food, her stomach began to grumble. It was asking for food and her mouth began to salivate. She left her mother’s presence and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She decided on two buttered pieces of toast and one hard-boiled egg. When her food was ready, she sat at the kitchen counter and dug in. Ashley stood on the other side of the counter, resting her chin on her hands, resting her forearms on the cool white marble. She just stared at her older sister, a smug smile brightening her young face. Bella ignored for about a minute before sighing and looking at Ashley.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at her sister. Bella chewed her toast as her fork dangled from her slender fingers. She shook her head and closed her eyes, exhaling as the taste of egg lingered in her mouth.

“No, answer me. Why are you looking at me like that?” She repeated. Her sister’s smile widened and her eyes shone with realisation, a cheeky glint that annoyed Bella greatly.

“I think Harry likes you.”

Ashley’s reply wasn’t something Bella expected. She choked on her piece of toast and coughed. Ashley giggled as her older sister patted her chest and took a long gulp of water to get the food down the correct way. Once Bella had her breath back, she stared at her sister in shock.

“What?!” She gasped in a whisper. This wasn’t a conversation their mother needed to hear.

“I think Harry likes you.”

“You don’t need to repeat the sentence, Ashley. What do you mean he likes me? We just went to his concert, that’s all.”

“Exactly. You weren’t the only one to see him blow you a kiss after they sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to me. _And_ …he could’ve just mentioned me in his tweet. But no, he mentioned you too.” Ashley said. _Oh…_ Bella hadn’t thought about it that way. Her sister spoke the truth. Harry could’ve just said ‘Happy Birthday’ to Ashley and that’s it. _But he also said he hoped Ashley and I had a great night._ She wished she could tell him that she did have a good night. But that would never happen. She had seen him once and would probably never see him again. Bella didn’t come back with anything to say to her sister so she put her dirty plate and cutlery in the dishwasher and going back to her bedroom to get changed.

 

0*0

 

Bella sat at the Wynyard bus station, waiting for her father. He lived on the Northern Beaches, Balgowlah Heights to be exact. His girlfriend, Amanda, lived with him and Bella was happy for her father. He seemed happy. That was all she wanted for him. To be happy. It was a little cool in the city but the sun provided warmth, the sky blue with wispy clouds appearing every now and then. The dark jeans kept her legs warm and open-toed sandals sat on her feet. She had put a beige cardigan on just a few minutes ago to shield her bare arms from the chill, as she only wore a sleeveless blue blouse underneath.

Earphones were in her ears, the amazing voice of Sia playing. Bella had bought the entire _1000 Forms of Fear_ album off iTunes last year and immediately fell in love with it. _Chandelier_ was the first song and Bella moved her foot to the beat of the music. She had thrown her mid-length hair back into a low ponytail, the strands turning red in the sunlight. After about ten minutes of waiting, she saw her father get off the E70 bus. Bella paused the song, which was _Eye of the Needle_ , and took her earphones out, wrapping them around her iPhone before placing it in her black leather shoulder bag. She stood up and walked down the steps to see her father.

“Dad!” Bella waved, successfully getting his attention. Her father was a tall man, about 185cm, but he wasn’t Australian like her mother. He was born in England and had moved to Australia after he had met her mother while she went on holiday to England. David was his name and he was the one Bella had inherited her hazel eyes from.

“Bells!” Her father cried back and the two embraced by the side of the road. Her father always gave the best hugs. Bella felt safe every time she hugged him. His muscular physique also was a bonus but it did end up being a consequence in terms of having a boyfriend. David had scared the living shit out of the first boy Bella introduced to him when she was 16. They didn’t end go out on a date because he was so frightened of her father. However, the second boy her father met was better. His name was Jacob and he had a good relationship with both of her parents. Bella had been in love with Jacob. He was attractive, kind, caring with a sense of humour, everything she looked for in a guy. But her heart broke when she discovered Jacob had been two-timing her after about 8 months together. Bella broke up with him the minute she found out, which was six months ago. After that, she hadn’t gone out on a date and had ignored any advances boys made on her. Now, 19, going on 20, she had her life ahead of her.

“How are you?” Her father asked once he let go of the hug. He still had his English accent and Bella hoped he’d never lose it.

“I’m good, Dad. What about you? How’s Amanda?”

“Amanda’s great. We’re both doing well.”

“That’s so wonderful, Dad! Now, do you want to go shopping now or have lunch?” Bella asked. Her father said lunch so that’s what they decided on first. The two of them walked down the main street to get to Westfield Shopping Centre. Opposite was the food court and they descended the steps. The area was busy because it was lunch time but luckily, there were still some seats and tables available. David got fried rice and some meat from a Thai restaurant while Bella opted for a sandwich from Subway. They found a table with seats and they sat opposite each other, digging into their lunch.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, how was the concert?” David asked. _I knew he’d bring it up._ Bella said in her head, taking a bite of her sandwich. The bread was soft in her mouth and the ham was absolutely delicious. She swallowed before answering.

“It was great. Ash and I had a wonderful time.”

“What’s the name of the band again? One…Dictation?”

Bella chuckled. _Way off, Dad._

“One Direction.”

“That’s it. They’re English like me, right?”

“The blonde one, Niall, is Irish but the other four are English, yes.” Bella nodded.

“Ashley must have had a great birthday then, seeing them live.” David smiled. He knew how much his youngest daughter loved One Direction. She spend 95% of her time dedicating her time to them, whether it be ranting on about how hot they were or singing their songs at the top of her voice in her room.

“Yeah, she did. The boys sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to her. I’ve never seen her so ecstatic.” Bella said, chewing her sandwich so she could swallow it.

“Really? Wow, she’s a lucky girl.”

“Harry even mentioned us in a tweet he posted last night. That made Ash even happier.”

“Which one’s Harry?” Her father asked.

“He’s got the long curly hair and….” Bella stopped herself before she could go any further. _God, what else was I going to say? How he has dimples and a perfect smile with beautiful green eyes?_ David nodded, acknowledging that he understood which one she was referring to.

“He mentioned you two in his tweet?”

“Yeah, Ash showed me. He wished her a ‘Happy Birthday’ again and said he hoped she and I had a great night.” Bella said. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. _I’m blushing just by talking about him! What is wrong with me?_ David cleared his throat and finished off the remains of his food, waiting for his daughter to finish her sandwich. He decided to change the subject.

“I’m glad you did, Bells. You still working at the bakery?”

“Yes, I am. I love it.”

Bella worked at a local bakery in Newtown called _Black Star Pastry_. It was a casual work because she didn’t go every day, she only went three or four days, depending if she was needed. And she got free food sometimes and discounts so that was a big plus. Bella liked having a job because she grew independence in doing things on her own. _Because I have a job, I have something to do with my time._ She thought. Otherwise, she’d be bored shitless.

“Maybe you could spend more time with me. You could stay over with Amanda and I for a night soon.” David suggested. Bella liked the sound of that and to let her father know that, she nodded.

“That’ll be good, Dad.”

 

0*0

 

“Does Amanda like perfume?” Bella asked.

She and her father were now in Myer, going to the different make-up, jewellery and cosmetic sections on the first level. Lots of items had been stocked up for Valentine’s Day and the first floor smelt of many different perfumes, as many women were trying them out to see what they were like.

“I’m pretty sure she does.” David answered.

“Well, does she wear any?”

“She does.”

“I’m guessing you don’t know what brand it is.” Bella smirked. David shook his head. _Typical._ She smiled to herself. She turned around and saw three bottles of women’s _Hilfiger_ on a stand. The box was blue and the bows on the bottle were black and white. _Cute…_ Bella thought. She picked up the tester and sprayed it onto a card. She raised the card to her nose and the fragrance of grapefruit and Italian bergamot invaded her nostrils. It smelt so good. Bella sprayed the perfume on both of her wrists and rubbed it in.

“Dad, this one’s really good. I think Amanda will like it.” She said. She made her father smelt it from the card and he wholeheartedly agreed with her judgment. They bought the perfume and thanked the woman behind the counter before heading off to another store.

Bella remembered that Amanda liked to wear jewellery so she dragged her father to an area where some Pandora items were. If she had the luxury, Bella would stay there for hours, just staring at the beautiful rings and bracelets, necklaces and earrings. She was mesmerised and the sparkle of the jewellery reflected in her eyes. One of the women behind the counter asked if they needed any help and Bella explained what she and her father were doing. In the end, after fifteen minutes, Bella and her father agreed on a stunning silver necklace with a couple of interlocking hearts as the pendant. Bella thought they had finished so she began to walk away but her father made her stop in her tracks with a question.

“Would you like something as well?”

Her lips parted in surprise. Her hazel eyes widened a little.

“But…uh…why…?” She didn’t know what to say. All she could ask was why.

“Because you’re my daughter. Come here, what would you like? A ring? A bracelet?” David said, beckoning Bella over with his hand. The woman behind the counter, probably in her late forties, smiled as Bella looked down at the jewellery in the glass cabinet. It didn’t take her long to pick out a silver bracelet with two Pandora charms: a flower and a love heart. David payed for the second item and Bella took the small bag from the woman, saying goodbye and leaving the area.

“Thank you so much, Dad.” She grinned, walking through Myer, holding onto her father’s arm tightly.

“It was my pleasure, sweetheart.”

“You do realise Ashley going to be so jealous?” Bella chuckled.

“It was just her birthday yesterday. You deserve this because you helped me today and you went with your sister to the concert, even though you aren’t a huge fan of One…Direction like she is.” Her father stated, kissing her head sweetly. Bella smiled and linked her arm through her father’s. _Two fantastic days in a row. Will tomorrow be this great as well?_ She asked herself, not knowing that today wasn’t over yet.

 

0*0

 

Bella had taken her mother’s Hyundai to drive into the city so after she said goodbye to her father before he got on the bus back home, she went to where she parked the car, which was near Pitt Street. She decided to take the shortcut she had walked on her way to the Wynyard bus stop.

The alleyway she walked through was completely deserted apart from a couple of people that passed her. Just as Bella turned the corner, she bumped into someone’s chest, her hands becoming fists so they took the brunt of the impact.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright, love. I just didn’t see you.”

 _I know that voice…No, it can’t be…_ Bella looked up at the person and found herself looking into those perfect green eyes that stared at her the night before. _Impossible._ But no, it wasn’t impossible. The one and only Harry Styles stood before her, a slight smile of recognition on his face.

“Don’t I know you?”

Bella couldn’t speak. She wished she could but her voice had disappeared. She kept her mouth closed because if she opened it, a squeal would come out. _There’s no way I’m squealing in front of Harry Styles!_ She took her fists off his chest and took a step back. The proximity between them was electric. _I’m too close to him…_ That’s why she stepped back.

“Your face is familiar. Have we met?”

 _Lord, his voice…Shoot me now…_ She thought she’d never see him in concert again and yet, here he was, standing less than a metre away from her. His hair had been pulled back away from his face in a loose bun which made his facial features more prominent, especially his eyes. He was dressed in casual clothes like any average person. Bella was so used to seeing him with a microphone in his hand so seeing him in the flesh just by bumping into him (literally) was something different. _Great way to meet an attractive guy. Knock yourself into his chest._ She stared at Harry like he was some kind of angel. She watched as another smile spread across his lips and those dimples of his appeared in his cheeks, making something squeeze her heart.

“You’re Ashley’s sister. I remember you from last night. It’s Bella, right?”

 _Holy fuck! He remembers my name! No, this can’t be real!_ Bella wanted to touch him again, just to see if he was actually real. Instead, she took another step back. Harry was a huge megastar, loved by millions of girls around the globe. And she was standing with him in an alleyway near the busy Sydney CBD. Harry’s smile faded and she blinked in shock.

“Why are you stepping back? I don’t bite, love.” The English singer pressed his lips together. It wasn’t Bella’s intention to make him feel uncomfortable but she could tell that he was. She was too. Her heart drummed against her ribcage so hard that she was afraid it would explode out of her chest. She opened her mouth to say “Sorry” again but another phrase took its place. And it was one she regretted as soon as it left her lips.

“Are you real?”

Bella wanted to die right then and there. _Did I just ask that? Oh, no…He’s going to think I’m an absolute weirdo…_ She felt her face turn bright red and she wished she had left her hair out so she could cover her face with it. She felt so terrible, so uncomfortable, so ridiculous. To Bella’s surprise, Harry’s lips formed into a small smile.

“Yes, I’m real. You never said if I got your name right.” He said. Bella swallowed and nodded. She finally found her voice and answered with a “Yes, Bella is my name”. Harry said her name again and she felt exactly the way she felt when he had said her name at the concert. She managed to stay on her feet, even with her legs which felt like jelly.

“Well, what do you know? What was the possibility of us meeting?” Harry asked, still smiling. His green eyes glistened as he looked at her and in that moment, Bella wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. But she also didn’t want to leave Harry. This was a once in a lifetime experience. So many girls would wish for this to happen to them. Bella didn’t want to stuff it up even more than she already had. She nodded at him and rubbed her sweaty hands on the sides of her jeans.

“Did your sister have a good time last night?”

Bella nodded again, accompanied by a verbal answer this time.

“Yes, she did.”

“Did you?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Bella was still in shock that he was just standing right in front of her. How many times had she heard his singing voice coming from her little sister’s room? How many times had she listened to his songs? How many girls would give up everything to be in her position? How many times did she walk into her sister’s room and see his youthful face on her wall?

“I did. You guys were amazing. You sure know how to put on a show.” Bella, to her own surprise, managed to remain calm. In reality, she wanted to say “You were freaking incredible! I had such an amazing time! Best night of my life!” _That seems too forward, too fangirlish…Don’t want to scare him off…Don’t want to embarrass myself further._

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to tell the lads that.” Harry said, tucking his right hand into the pocket of his signature black jeans, moving a loose strand of hair behind his ear. When he did that, Bella saw the rings on his fingers, shining silver in the light that filled the alleyway. The shirt he wore covered all of his tattoos but she knew what they looked like, seeing as part of his arms were bare last night. Tattoos weren’t a turn-off to Bella. She’d probably never get one herself but dating a guy with tattoos wouldn’t bother her. _It might bother my parents though…Hang on, am I thinking about dating Harry? Why?_ His previous relationships were something known to the public and all of them had been high-profile women, tall and strikingly beautiful. Bella didn’t fit that category at all. She didn’t even know why she was thinking about the subject so she shoved it out of her mind. She did wonder about one thing though. So she decided to ask him.

“What are you doing out? Aren’t you, like, afraid you’ll be harassed by fans and paparazzi?”

The way Harry answered her question was something she’d never forget. He came back with a great answer.

“Why do you think I decided to walk through this quiet alleyway, Bella?” He smirked. _Does he even know what’s he doing to me by smirking like that? Of course he does, the cheeky man!_ She still couldn’t get over the way he said her name. It was a simple name to say but the way the letters rolled off his tongue did something to her heart.

“It was a good idea you had then.” She said. _How will we part ways? I mean, I can’t just leave after talking to him. I have to make a memory of this, and not just in my mind. Something that would make people believe me when I tell them I met Harry Styles._

“Uh…can I ask you for a favour?” Her voice was apprehensive but Harry made her feel better when he nodded and smiled.

“Yes, of course.”

“Could I have a picture with you? It’s just…my sister’s not going to believe me when I tell her I met you. I’ll need solid proof.”

“Absolutely, love. How can I say no?” Harry said. Bella was pleasantly surprised but she quickly took her iPhone out of her bag and went onto the camera. Harry suggested he take the picture and Bella decided not to argue with him. Holding her phone in one hand, Bella felt his other arm circle her shoulders. His touch sent a shiver down her spine and over her arms. _Should I put my arm around him too? Or is that too weird?_ Bella went with the latter and simply smiled softly as Harry took two pictures in quick succession.

“There you go.” He said, giving her the phone back.

“Thank you. Oh, before we, uh, part ways, I want to say another thank you for that tweet of yours you posted last night. My sister went nuts when you mentioned us. I didn’t believe her until I actually saw the tweet. It was so nice of you to do that and also, to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to her. You made her day and I know she’ll be forever grateful.”

Bella hadn’t meant to say tha much but the words just came out naturally. Harry’s face showed no emotion so she had no clue what he was thinking. _Oh, no, did I say too much?_ To her confusion, Harry took her phone from her, which was unlocked, and tapped his fingers on the screen. Bella watched him curiously. _What is he doing?_ She waited for a few moments before he gave her phone back to her. Bella looked at the screen to see a new contact in her phone. She couldn’t think and she simply looked up at him with shocked and perplexed eyes.

“Why did you give me your number?” She asked.

“Because I want to. And you’re very sweet. I don’t think I need another reason.” Harry said like what he had just done was the most normal thing in the world. To Bella, it wasn’t. Harry Styles’ number was now in her phone but why would she even need to contact him?

“There’s something about you, Bella. You’re not a regular fan. You didn’t faint when you saw me. You didn’t scream when I spoke to you. You kept very calm. Not many fans do that. And…I’d like to see you again.”

“But…you’re on tour! Next month, you’ll be in another country.”

“You’ve got my number now. We can talk.” Harry stated, placing his hand on her wrist. His long fingers were gentle against her skin, warm and soft. She was about to say something but Harry hugged her, enveloping her in his arms. _He smells so good…_ Bella closed her eyes and hesitantly put her left arm around his back. His embrace was kind and not forced. She could feel his breath in her hair and she buried her face in his chest.

“What luck I met you. I look forward to our next meeting, Bella. And give my love to your sister.” Harry whispered, letting her go. Bella nodded, promising she would let her sister know. And just like that, he disappeared around the corner she had walked around. _Did that just happen?_ Bella stood there on her own, the slight breeze blowing her ponytail around her back. She looked down at her phone to see his name and his number there on the screen. _I can call him. I can text him. What?_ It was extremely hard to believe this was reality.

It wasn’t a surprise that the car ride home was just Bella thinking about the unexpected meeting with one of the members of the biggest boyband in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s going to happen next? Please leave kudos and comments if you can :) 1989roses xx


End file.
